


Eyes Of The World

by DRHPaints



Series: Willy and Delaney [5]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, The To Do List (2013)
Genre: Angst, Body Shaming, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Shame, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Delaney's parents come for a surprise visit, Willy is hurt that they've never heard of him. But once he sees the extent of their hypercritical nature, Willy understands why Delaney might not be so forthright.
Relationships: Willy McLean/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Willy and Delaney [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Eyes Of The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> For those who are curious, the title is from a song of the same name by The Grateful Dead

One shoe on, Delaney unevenly rushed to snap up the phone on the fourth ring before she missed the call. “Hello?

“Delaney, honey!”  _ Oh no…  _ “How are you?”

“Hey mom…”  _ Should’ve let the machine get it.  _ “I’m okay, just on my wa--”

Cutting her off without a care, her mother barreled forward. “So your father and I were just visiting your aunt Trudy in Philly, you know her gout is so much better now, I’m so proud of her for eating right and taking good care of herself, anyway, we’re on our way to Boise, thought we’d stop by and see you for a few days before we head back to the Cities.”

“Oh…” Stomach tightening, Delaney swallowed. “Well, mom, I have work and, you know, I’ve gotta--”

“Oh, it’s fine, your father and I will come stay at your hotel.” Her mother’s unnecessarily cheerful titter came over the line. “Then we can visit with you at work a little, too, on your breaks.”

_ Oh dear god.  _ “But mom, I--”

“Delaney Ann,” Sighing, Delaney could see her mother’s signature head shake, her gray-green eyes falling closed in disappointed exasperation. “When was the last time we got together for a visit? Are you really going to make us keep on driving? You know your father has trouble seeing the road at night.”

Forehead to the wall, Delaney took a deep breath. “Alright...when...when do you think you’ll be coming into town?”

***

“Hey Del?” Willy called into the apartment as he shifted the takeout bag to his other arm, toeing off his sneakers. “They were out of orange chicken, so I just got you sweet...and...sour…” Cobalt eyes spotting two elderly strangers seated at the kitchen table with Delaney, plates of half finished spaghetti before them, Willy lifted a palm awkwardly in the air. “Hi.”

“Willy, um…” Delaney stood, the older woman scanning him as though Willy were some sort of malignant alien creature come to invade their peaceful planet. “These are my parents. Patricia and Gordon. Mom, Dad,” Gesturing at the two of them, Delaney touched Willy’s elbow. “This is my boyfriend, Willy.”

“Oh, nice to meet you, Willy.” Patricia held out a ring bedecked hand and Willy shook, flashing a wide smile that Patricia reflected, albeit somewhat forced, as Willy proceeded to firmly grasp her father’s palm and say hello. “Delaney,” Eyes narrowed, a plucked brow crept high on Patricia’s forehead. “You didn’t mention you were seeing anyone.”

“Yeah, well…” Delaney muttered, glancing away before seeing the bag in Willy’s arms. “Oh sorry, Willy, I didn’t know they were coming or I would’ve told you that you didn’t need to grab anything. Do you want some spaghetti?” 

Delaney’s eyes remained on the floor and Willy tilted his head, resisting the instinct to reach out, to ask what was wrong. “Sure. That sounds good, thanks. I’ll just...put this in the fridge, for later.”

Dishing up a plate for Willy, he joined them at the table, cautiously pushing around his noodles. “So…” Patricia eyed them as she twisted a bite against a spoon. “You two just starting up then? How did you meet?”

Weight settling in his stomach, Willy looked to Delaney, her mouth tight. “No, we…” Swallowing, she reached for the parmesan. “We met last summer. At the pool. Willy works there.”

“That right?” Gordon wiped his face with a napkin before tipping up his chin. “What do you do there, Will?”

“Oh, I’m the manager.” Bobbing his head, Willy grinned.

“And…” Sucking his teeth, Gordon glanced out the window. “I suppose it’ll be another couple of months or so before you go back to that. So what’re you up to now?”

Willy assumed ‘mostly nothing’ would be the wrong answer. “Well, I, um…” Tearing a piece of garlic bread in half with his large hands, Willy cleared his throat. “I work outside, mostly. Little bit of landscaping, things like that.” Willy bit his lip, sapphire eyes meeting Delaney’s and hoping she would understand the need for his stretching the truth.

“Huh.” Gordon gave a curt nod, but didn’t elaborate before he spun up more pasta.

Silence uneasy, Willy paused with his fork halfway to his pink lips. “And how about you two? What kind of work do you do?”

“Corporate law.” Gordon stated simply, not looking up from his plate as he dunked a piece of garlic toast.

Waving a hand, Patricia shrugged. “Oh, just a simple housewife. Nothing fancy.”

“One of the hardest jobs there is.” Willy grinned. “Always on the clock.”

Sharp chin aloft, Patricia smirked. “That’s what I always said. But Delaney here…” Lips pursed, her gaze drilled into Delaney’s bowed head. “As a teen she just couldn’t stop griping about how I wasn’t doing enough. She was so mopey. I kept telling her,” Patricia held up a hand with what Willy assumed was supposed to be a lighthearted laugh. “What do you have to be upset about? Your life is so easy. Cheer up!”

Countenance darkening, Delaney deflated, slowly chewing. Willy blinked. He expected a witty comeback, a sassy retort. Once Rusty made the mistake of offhandedly calling her a bitch when Delaney jokingly cut in front of him in line at Big Bun. Before Willy could correct him, Delaney turned, smile boundless and middle finger upheld to sternly say, “Suck a big ol’ bag of dicks, Rust.”

So to see her now, mouselike and meek as criticisms rained, Willy ached on her behalf. “I’m, um…” Picking up her empty plate, Delaney stood. “I’m going to get some more. Does anyone else want seconds?”

“Do you think that’s such a good idea, dear?” Head thrust forward, Patricia touched her chin. “You’ve gotten a little heavier since we last saw you. You know how you tend to carry…” Patricia patted her lower belly. “Right here.”

Blinking, Delaney’s lips barely moved. “Yeah…”

Willy glanced back and forth between them, aghast. “Del looks great…” But for all the reaction he got Willy might as well have stayed silent as Delaney quietly put her plate in the dishwasher before rejoining them at the table.

Once the meal was finished and the kitchen cleaned, Patricia and Gordon thankfully said they wanted to turn in early. “Alright so, when does your shift start tomorrow?”

“Ten.” Delaney opened the door and her mother stepped out into the hall.

“Huh.” Sniffing, Gordon tugged down his jacket. “I always preferred to get right up and at it, but…” Gordon tipped his head, shrugging. “I know how you like your sleep.”

Hand gripping the knob, Delaney’s nose flared. “Alright, well...I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, dear.” Patricia flicked her fingers. 

“Night mom. Goodnight, dad.” Closing the door behind them, Delaney let out a breath that seemed as though it were trapped inside since the moment she greeted her parents in the parking lot.

Delaney joined Willy in the kitchen where he leaned against the counter, crossing his strong arms. “So they, um…” Willy scratched a rough cheek. “They...Del, how come they had no idea who I am?” Examining her pleading eyes, Willy swallowed, voice low. “I mean...Del.” Willy shook his head. “We’re coming up on a year here. I thought…” Shrugging his vast shoulders, Willy sighed. “I thought they’d know my name, at least.”

“I’m sorry, it’s not…” Delaney brought a hand to her brow, inhaling sharply. “I’m not...ashamed of you or anything, but…” Gesturing to the door, she shook her head in exasperation. “I mean, you saw. I just...I don’t know how to tell them things. I didn’t know how to explain…”

“What?” Tilting his head, Willy’s voice was soft but stern as he narrowed his dark blue eyes. “That you’re dating a loser?”

“No! I, Willy…” Fingers splayed and mouth agape, Delaney sought the words but came up empty.

Sighing, Willy gave a sad half chuckle. “Del, I guess I can’t really blame you. I know I’m not the kind of guy every woman wants to show off to her parents.”

“Willy, no, I--”

Holding up his wide palm, Delaney stopped when she saw embers crackling behind Willy’s cobalt gaze. “But beyond that, why the  _ fuck… _ ” Closing his eyes, Willy shook his head and slumped forward, rubbing his face. “Do you let them treat you like that? Del, that’s...it’s…” Willy tossed his hands up with a noise of dismay. “It’s just not  _ you!  _ I didn’t recognize you at all tonight. What the hell happened back there?”

“Willy, I…” Rubbing her elbow with the opposite hand, Delaney stared at the floor. “I don’t know what to say...”

Sighing, Willy cricked his neck from side to side. “Me neither…” After a beat of silence passed, he reached out, touching Delaney’s waist. “Maybe, um...I’ll just...let you have your time with them, and…” Willy swallowed, nodding. “You can call me after and we'll get together, okay?”

Restraining the sting behind her eyes, Delaney whispered. “Okay.”

“Alright…” Willy dipped in, kissing Delaney’s cheek. “Bye, Del. Love you.”

Turning away, as Willy slipped on his shoes, Delaney’s tight throat betrayed her. “Love you, too.”

***

Sweating into her uniform, Delaney scowled as she hastily ripped the sheets from the mattress. Her parents insistence on chatting during her breaks, which inevitably turned a fifteen into a half hour, forced her to rush as she went from room to room, annoyed that, of course, today seemed to be one of the instances in which every attendee left a monumental mess.

Blowing a damp red strand off of her forehead, Delaney pushed her cart down the hall. “Hey Del?” Delaney turned to see Willy, paper bag under his arm and hand in his pocket, strolling forward slowly in his faded striped t-shirt. 

“Hey…” Wiping her face, Delaney smoothed over her uniform as he approached with a sheepish grin.

“So, I, um…” Fingers crinkling in the bag, Willy held it before her. “I brought you lunch…” Willy leaned in, rubbing her arm. “Can we talk? I...I feel bad about how we left things yesterday.”

Squeezing his hand, Delaney smiled. “Yeah.” Delaney glanced up and down the hall, making sure no other employees were around before scanning her key card. “Come on.” Entering one of the empty hotel rooms, they sat at the small table, unpacking what turned out to be tacos.

“So…” Willy started before lifting one to his wide mouth. “I just wanted to apologize. I...it’s okay. That you didn’t tell them about me, I mean. I didn’t…” Lowering his hands, Willy shook his head. “I didn’t mean to take it so personally. I just got insecure, I guess.”

Delaney threaded Willy’s long, silky hair behind his ear. “Okay...because you know…” Smiling, she cupped his sharp jaw. “Willy, you know I’m proud to be with you, right? You’re wonderful. Funny and interesting and sexy and just…” Delaney shrugged, giving Willy’s broad shoulder a squeeze. “Just great. It...it has nothing to do with you.”

Taking her hand, Willy kissed Delaney’s fingers. “Thanks, Del. I’m proud to be with you, too.” Beaming, they ate their lunch, Delaney cautiously peeking her head out before ushering Willy back into the hallway and cramming their fast foot garbage into the bottom of her cart.

On his way out Delaney wheeled alongside Willy when they heard two familiar voices echoing around the corner. “I don’t know Gordon, it’s just so disappointing. Why can’t she be more like Christina?”

“Yeah, I keep telling her. Those silly little stories she writes aren’t going to get her anywhere. Nursing school, at least that’s something solid. I know she doesn’t really have the brains for it like Tina does, but…”

“Oh but she could power through. Or maybe just a vet tech. Something. But this…” Patricia and Gordon came into view at the end of the hall and she gestured to the walls. “I mean, she’s no better than our Lucinda. She’s a maid. It’s embarrassing, I…” Spotting Willy and Delaney, Patricia lowered her arms. “Oh...hello, dear.”

Knuckles white as she gripped her cart, Delaney stared down at the assorted miniature toiletries, swallowing hard. “Hey mom…”

Heart hammering, Willy looked back and forth between them, muscle in his sharp jaw popping as the silence extended and he gritted his teeth. “You know what? No.” Willy shook his head, touching a hand to Delaney’s arm. “Del, I’m sorry, maybe it’s not my place to say it, but…” Piercing her parents with his stormy blue eyes, Willy’s nose flared. “You can’t talk to her that way.”

“Excuse me?” Patricia raised an eyebrow, tipping her head.

Willy placed a strong arm around Delaney’s shoulders. “Delaney is amazing. And her writing is brilliant.” Chuckling sadly, Willy shook his head. “Hell, I bet you’ve never even read any of it, have you? And if you can’t see how great she is, how beautiful and smart and talented. If you can’t be proud of your own daughter for who she is, not who you want her to be?” Scoffing, Willy held up his palm, mouth settling into a hard line. “Then you’re the ones who should be ashamed.” 

Gordon scowled, pointing his finger and stepping forward with one hand on his hip. “Young man, I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but--”

“You.” Willy spoke unblinkingly through clenched teeth. “And her.” Glancing at Patricia, Willy nodded slowly. “And I mean it. You need to look at yourselves.”

“Well, I…” Huffing, Patricia patted her coiffed hair, touching a hand to her chest. “This...Delaney, aren’t you going to say anything? This, your...he…”

“Nope.” Delaney folded her lips under to hide her smile. “I...I think Willy pretty much covered it.”

Mouth agape, Patricia turned to Gordon, then back to Delaney, blinking. “Well…” Shaking out her arms, she nodded with a sneer. “You always were ungrateful. Entitled. Never thanked us once for everything we gave you.” Crossing her arms, a manicured finger tapped. “I guess it’s no surprise. Come on, Gordon. We’re leaving.”

“Finally.” Gordon swept off his jacket as he followed Patricia’s mincing steps. “Couldn’t stand another night in this trash heap.”

Waiting until he heard them disappear down the hall, Willy took Delaney’s face in his large hands. “Are you okay?” 

Green eyes watery, she nodded. “Yeah.” Blinking a few tears down her cheeks, Delaney squeezed Willy’s forearm. “Thank you. No one’s ever done that for me before. They’re…” Delaney looked after where her parents disappeared, shaking her head. “They’re awful. That’s why I didn’t tell them about you. I haven’t…” Sighing, she lifted a shoulder. “Since I left Minnesota, I try not to talk to them, if I can avoid it. I just...don’t want them in my life.”

“Yeah.” Scooping her close, Willy kissed Delaney’s forehead. “Of course. That makes sense.” Willy rubbed the small of her back, tucking Delaney against his firm chest. “I’m sorry that you had to grow up with all of that.” Voice a comforting murmur, it reverberated into Delaney’s bones, soothing her spirit. “And I’m sorry I didn’t react well yesterday.”

Delaney nodded against his tall frame. “Thank you. And thank you for everything you said.” She hugged around Willy’s soft middle. “It meant a lot to me. I love you, Willy.”

“Love you, too, Del.” Willy linked their lips briefly, smiling. “Alright, well, I should probably let you get back to work.

Sighing, Delaney nodded. “Okay. Only about an hour left and I’ll be home.”

Willy tossed her a wink as he walked backward down the hall with a wave. “Can’t wait.”

***

Delaney dragged herself inside to find Willy on the couch, turning off the TV to greet her with a smile. “Hey, how was the rest of your shift?”

“Felt long.” Removing her shoes, Delaney puffed out her cheeks. “But thankfully my parents left without a fuss. Didn’t run into them again, so that’s good.”

Willy nodded, cupping Delaney’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

Sighing, Delaney hung her head back. “Honestly, I just want to take a shower and wash this day off of me.”

Slow, sexy smirk blossoming on his wide mouth, Willy plucked at the front of her shirt. “You want some company?”

“Yeah.” Delaney nodded, grinning. “Come on.” 

Willy followed her to the bathroom, Delaney turning on the water and testing it with a hand before disrobing. Catching sight of herself in the mirror as Willy shrugged out of his boxers, Delaney frowned. “So you don’t…” Delaney touched a hand to her belly, biting her lip. “You really don’t think I need to lose weight?” 

Willy went to her, brushing back Delaney’s crimson locks. “Oh Del, no…” Taking her chin in his hand, Willy brought her gaze to his own. “You’re beautiful, okay?” Willy traced the line of her curves. “Everything they said was bullshit. Everything, alright?”

“Thanks.” Delaney bobbed her head, pecking Willy’s cheek before they climbed into the shower. But as Willy watched her soak her hair, a tension remained around Delaney’s mouth, a shadow over her pale visage.

“Hey…” Willy touched her shoulder, turning Delaney to face him. Resting their foreheads together, Willy’s thumb underlined her lip. “Do you know how sexy you are?” Dipping in for a kiss, Willy’s sodden stubble slipped past her chin as he entranced Delaney’s tongue with his, tall frame rolling against her as his growing erection grazed her thigh. “I love your body, Del.” Willy uttered, kissing a trail from her cheek to her ear as his large hand flowed down. “I mean, obviously I love these…” Squeezing her breast, Willy giggled and Delaney gave him a playful punch on the arm “And this…” Willy grabbed her ass, jiggling until he shook a laugh out of Delaney before nipping at her earlobe. 

“But I love so much more, Like right here…” Willy touched below her ear where her jaw joined her neck. “I love this spot so much.” Pink lips pressing, Willy flicked with his tongue. “One of my all time favorites for sure. And here…” 

Knuckles rubbing over the backs of her upper arms, Delaney looked up at him, eyebrow raised. “What? But Willy, that’s my batwing, it’s…” Delaney held her arm aloft, flapping and pinching the chub. “It’s so fucking gross. Look, it’s…”

“Hey…” Shaking his head, Willy gently guided her fingers away. “No, Del.” Willy kissed his way over her flesh before capturing her lips. Clearing the moisture, and the doubt, from her eyes, when she blinked Delaney was greeted by Willy’s smiling face. “Every part of you is beautiful.”

“Thank you, Willy.” Delaney slicked a hand over his long, dark locks. “You’re so good to me.” Draping her arms over his broad shoulders, she glanced down at Willy’s wet, naked body. “And incredibly foxy yourself. I hope you know that.”

Willy rolled his eyes and teetered his head before leaning in to join their mouths. Trickling in between Delaney’s thighs, Willy pet over the lips of her pussy before separating her with a look of faux shock. “Oh my!” Willy scoffed at himself. “How could I forget one of my favorite parts of you? Hmm…” Deep blue gaze narrowed, he rubbed his chin with his free hand as though deep in concentration. “Guess I’ll just have to make it up to you.”

Making his dark eyebrows dance, Willy smiled mischievously, touching his tongue to his teeth as he sank to his knees. Delaney couldn’t help but laugh at him before Willy hoisted one of her legs over the shelf of his shoulders. Big hand firmly at her hip to brace Delaney against the wall, Willy brushed his lips to the inside of her thigh before sending his crisp jaw forward.

Tongue swirling inside, as Willy relished Delaney’s flavor, her sounds, the way she rocked into his chiseled features and clutched his scalp with a note of need that never failed to buzz straight to his begging cock, he also hoped she knew.

Knew that, as he lapped, Willy truly did adore every inch of her skin. Not merely because he could touch her, or what it could do to make him feel good. But because it encased Delaney’s spirit, her soul, the woman with whom Willy shared his days, his nights, and in an unspoken corner of his mind, he hoped, someday, maybe his life. 

More than anything, as Willy held Delaney to his eager face, ravenously consuming as the sounds of her ecstasy echoed off the tiles, he hoped she knew she was loved.

The lengthy strands of Willy’s hair slipped between her fingers as Delaney ground herself into his sharp jaw, thighs never less than three shades of pink in her time dating Willy while she rubbed against his stubble and he sucked insatiably on her swollen clit.

“ _ Oh Willy, yes! Yes! Fuck! Just like that! Don’t stop!”  _ Willy’s hand kneaded her thigh, the tremors beginning and her leg unstable beneath her as Delaney caressed his head. “Willy, please...put your fingers inside me.  _ Please...now! Now!” _

Moaning against her tender flesh, Willy hooked two deep into her pulsing pussy, plunging rapidly against Delaney’s g-spot until he shook an unholy wail from her voluptuous frame and she pitched forward, tearing at his soaked tresses. “ _ Willy! Fuck! FUCK!” _ Delaney clenched around him and Willy slowed the ministrations of his tongue, planting a final kiss to her clit before carefully lowering her leg and standing.

“You good?” Willy chuckled when he rose to discover Delaney puffing out her cheeks with a hand at her brow.

“Yeah…” Arms going to Willy’s broad shoulders, she gave a weary smile. “Nice...nicely done.”

Smirking, Willy’s prominent eyebrows shot up before he swept in for a kiss. “Anytime.” Willy kneaded Delaney’s ass, stiff cock bumping her navel as he came close. “You want me to fuck you now? Hmm?” Lips moving down her neck, Willy lifted her thigh over his waist. “You want me inside? Huh, Del?”

“Oh fuck...yes, Willy.” Delaney nodded, turning in to claim his mouth as she reached between them to position Willy’s thick cock at her entrance. “Fuck me.”

Driving forward, Willy groaned. “Mmm...fuck.” Doubling his grip under her thighs, his powerful arms hauled Delaney up with a grunt and she wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips. “Oh fuck, yes…” Wet flesh smacking together, Willy rested his forehead against hers. “Del, I love fucking you so much.”

“ _ Yes!”  _ Delaney rotated her pelvis against him as Willy shoved her up and down the wall. “ _ Yes, I love it! So good!” _ Pounding his thick cock inside of her, Willy looped his strong arm under Delaney’s ass, hand going between them to fiddle her clit as he held her aloft. Delaney cinched around him as Willy hammered forth, droplets falling from her curling toes as her nails scratched over the dewy flesh of Willy’s wide back. “ _ Fuck! Yes!” _

“Mmm... _ fuck… _ ” Shapely legs quivering, Willy took Delaney in both arms again, panting into her open mouth as he feverishly slammed his aching cock into her depths. “ _ Fuck! Del, you’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Fingers digging into her thighs, the pummeling of Willy’s hips became desperate and disjointed as his whimpers floated to the ceiling amongst the steam. “ _ Fuck! Del! I’m cumming! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!”  _ Every muscle in his solid body flexing, Willy’s left eye twitched uncontrollably before a vulnerable, shivering whine dropped from his pink lips, hot cum draining inside of Delaney as he jerked forward, struggling to remain upright.

Willy pulled free and delicately lowered Delaney to the floor, hand on the wall as he sought oxygen. After rinsing between her legs, Delaney gave his little belly an appreciative rub. “That was great.”

“Yeah.” Willy grinned, kissing Delaney’s forehead. “Like always.” 

As they went about the business of actually cleaning themselves, Willy tilted his head at Delaney curiously. “Hey so...how’d you end up like this?”

“What do you mean?” Delaney wiped water from her face, switching spots with Willy so he could rinse his long hair. 

“I mean…” Willy shrugged his vast shoulders, looking down at her. “Cool. Your parents…” Making a face, Willy’s prominent eyebrows popped. “How’re you this great when you were raised with all...that?”

Delaney laughed, smearing a sudsy pouf over Willy’s dark chest hair. “Well, are you anything like your parents?”

Willy considered the straight-laced, painfully polite, passive aggressive pair and smirked at Delaney’s questioning expression. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
